


What Would Andraste Do?

by MaevesChild



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Crush, Companionable Snark, M/M, Purple Hawke, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: Prompt: Garrett Hawke/Sebastian Vael, You must be loving this





	What Would Andraste Do?

Garrett Hawke loved parties. He loved everything about them, even if it was getting a bit old talking about how he defeated the Arishok over and over again. It was easy enough at first to be vague with the details, but eventually the wine was going to go to his head and he was going to blurt out how it really went down. It wasn’t very  _ Champion of Kirkwall _ to admit he mostly ran in circles and threw fireballs over his shoulder.

Everyone knew he was an apostate, but no one  _ talked  _ about it.

Even so, the canapes and adoration were immensely satisfying and the sparkling wine was top notch. All that was left to make it perfect was someone to go home with now that things were winding down.

He knew who he wanted to go home with, but he was not up for an all-nighter of Chantry verses, philosophy and the royal family of Starkhaven. That was all fine and good, but he had just enough alcohol to take the edge off and he felt warm and languid. What Garrett wanted was to get naked with someone and see how that turned out; get naked with Sebastian Vael specifically and see if those wagging hips looked as good without the armor on as they did with it.

_ Andraste’s tits. If only. _

It was probably a losing battle, but he was nothing if not persistent. He snatched two glasses of wine from a passing server and headed towards corner he knew Sebastian was hiding in. Garrett knew he was only there for him, after all. Sebastian tried to abstain from this sort of thing; interfered with his ability to resist temptation and all that..

Garrett was certain his interest wasn’t one sided, even if Sebastian wore that silly Chantry vow like a shield between them. He came anyway to support him. It was as good a place to start as any.

As expected, there Sebastian was, slightly away from the crowd, leaning up against the wall. He reluctantly left his armor behind, wearing a tunic and trousers that would have been perfect if they were just a bit more fashionably tight. His auburn hair looked dark in the flickering candlelight as he gazed out over the room, pretty blue eyes all big and lost in thought.

It was a crime against the Maker to leave such a creature untouched. Garrett was doing the Maker’s work in trying to seduce him. Obviously.

“Sebastian,” he said, sauntering over to him, hand outstretched to offer the wine glass. “It’s time for a toast.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but smiled and graciously took the offered glass. He didn’t have any vows against wine, thank the Maker.

“Hawke,” he said in that lilting brogue of his. One damn word and Garrett’s skin felt hot. “What are we toasting to?”

“Me, of course,” Garrett snarked.

Sebastian laughed. He always laughed at Garrett’s jokes, no matter how terrible they were.

Garrett chuckled. “No, that’s been done.” He snorted. “More than even I needed. How about…?” He paused for dramatic effect, cupping his elbow in his hand with the wine swirling in the glass under his nose. He made a show of sniffing the wine. “A toast to well earned rewards.”

Sebastian nodded. “Well earned indeed, Hawke.” He raised his glass.

Garrett tapped the rim of his glass against Sebastian’s with a flourish and took a sip, carefully keeping eye contact as he did it. Sebastian didn’t look away either.

Maybe he was finally wavering.

“Mmm, delicious,” Garrett said, cupping the rim of the glass in his hand and letting his arm drop to his side. He put the other hand on the wall next to Sebastian’s head, leaning in just slightly. “You know what a toast is best followed by?”

Sebastian tensed but didn’t move away. He didn’t say anything, but canted his head to the side as a questioning reply.

“A kiss,” Garrett said, lowering his voice so no one else could hear him.

Sebastian leaned his head back against the wall. “Garrett.” His voice was hushed, controlled.

He almost never called him Garrett. He was right after all.

“You don’t have a vow against kissing, do you?”

“Not...specifically, no.” He swallowed hard.

“Unless, you don’t want to,” Garrett continued, leaning in even closer. He got close enough to almost touch Sebastian. He could feel his breath again his face. Those pretty blue eyes looked utterly terrified.

_ Dammit. _ He was being too much again. The last thing he wanted Sebastian to feel was afraid.

Garrett pulled away and laughed, covering it all up with humor, as he always did. He wanted to say something adorable and flippant, but words escaped him. It was either going to come out mean and dismissive or insulting and he didn’t want that. He wasn’t good at not sounding like an asshole. He knew how he was.

Sebastian frowned. “You must be loving this,” he muttered. “Toying with me.”

Garrett’s smile fell off his face. “No, I- No, that’s not it.”

Sebastian looked unconvinced. He seemed to consider what to say and in a fit of sudden shyness, looked at his feet. “I know I’m not good at hiding how I feel,” he said, just louder than a whisper. “It’s hard enough without your amusement.”

“What?” Garrett sputtered. “That’s not-” He started and stopped. “I’m not- I’m just-.” He failed each time he tried, groaning in frustration. “We should talk about this somewhere else.” He waited for Sebastian to look back at him. When he finally did, he looked so hurt it was like a knife in Garrett’s chest.

_ Shit, shit, shit.  _ This wasn’t what he wanted at  _ all. _

“Please, come with me.” He offered his hand and Sebastian looked at it like it might bite. Garrett dropped it back down to his side. “Please.”

Sebastian sighed, but acquiesced. “Fine.”

Garrett swept his hand out in front of him. “After you.”

Sebastian pushed up away from the wall and headed toward the door, hips rolling with every step.

Garrett shook his head and made sure not to sigh out loud. This was going terribly, but at least the view was nice.

 

* * *

 

They got out of the keep and across the square before either of them said anything and then it was just Sebastian refusing to go inside once they got to the manor. Garrett couldn’t even blame him. He wasn’t exactly surprised to realize Sebastian thought he was just playing with him, but that didn’t make it feel any better.

He did get him to come into the sheltered overhang by the door. It was misting just slightly and if there was anything this situation didn’t need was more uncomfortable misery.

Sebastian looked at the ground for a long time once they were safely out of view. Garrett knew he was supposed to say something, but where exactly was he supposed to begin?

_ Sebastian, I want you.  _ That would send him for the hills. Garrett was hardly alone in wanting to get into the Prince of Starkhaven’s pants. There was a line. Vows aside, that wasn’t the whole truth anyway.  _ Sebastian, I’m falling for you. _ That wasn’t any better, was it? Sebastian wouldn’t be against love, but that wasn’t the way Garrett was wired. It was  _ both. _ He knew love and sex weren’t the same thing for most people, even if they were related. But for him, they  _ were _ the same thing. It had to be both or his heart was going to break.

Probably best to just apologize and let him go.

“I’m sorry, Hawke,” Sebastian said.

“What?” He wondered if he sounded as bewildered as he felt. “Isn’t this where I apologize?”

Sebastian made a small, painful sound. “No, it’s my fault. I know you don’t mean harm. You are an open person, flirtatious. It’s not your fault I’ve taken it too seriously.” He tried to smile but it looked painful. “I made my choices long before I met you.”

Garrett frowned on one side of his mouth. “But did you? You still can’t decide whether to stay in the Chantry or take back Starkhaven. No choice has to be forever. Besides-” He looked away for a heartbeat and then looked back, determined for once in his ridiculous life to not make a joke out of everything. “You didn’t take it too seriously. You’re taking it less seriously than I mean it, when it comes to you.”

In was dark, but even in the dim moonlight and sputtering oil lanterns Garrett could see Sebastian’s cheeks immediately flush red.

“What do you mean?”

Garrett reached up and brushed Sebastian’s hair back from his temple. He cocked his head, his eyes flicking between Sebastian’s eyes and his lips.

“I do want to kiss you.”

Sebastian huffed and looked away. Garrett put his fingers under Sebastian’s chin and forced him to look at him.

“I don’t  _ just _ want to kiss you. And no, it’s not what you’re thinking. I mean, it  _ is _ but not just that. I-” He took a breath. Let it out slowly. Hoped his heart wouldn’t actually jump out from between his ribs like it was threatening to. “I-” he started again and then backpedaled. “Do your vows say you can’t love someone?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Of course not. Love is one of the most important gifts the Maker gave us.”

“Well, what if I….” Garrett swallowed hard. “What if I told you that I love you?”

Sebastian’s expression melted. He smiled almost unconsciously, his shoulders, his entire posture softening.

“We should all love one another. That’s what Andraste taught us.”

“No, Sebastian, I’m not having a moment of religious clarity,” he tried again. “I love  _ you. _ Specifically. That’s where the kissing part comes in.”

“I-” Sebastian tripped over his tongue. “It makes me happy to hear you say that, even if it shouldn’t. I can’t-”

“You can’t love me?”

“Of course I can!” He blurted it out loud enough that a passing guard turned to look. Sebastian cleared his throat as the man shook his head and moved on. He dropped his voice. “I can. I  _ do _ .”

“I don’t mean as  _ one of the Maker’s children _ or as duty to the Chantry, Sebastian. I mean  _ me. _ ” He put his hand in the middle of his chest. His heart really was going to get out of there if something didn’t give. “Me. Garrett Hawke.”

“That’s what I mean, Garrett.” He sighed yet again, as if he wanted to deflate and disappear into the cracks between the cobblestones. “You. I do. For a long time. And I...I do want to kiss you.” He blushed harder, if that was even possible. “But, you know what I promised.”

“No one has to know,” Garrett whispered. “We aren’t going to have babies and mess up the royal line of Starkhaven. We aren’t going to go fornicate on the Grand Cleric’s desk. No one has to know.”

“I’ll know.”

“But what does that even mean? I know you want to do right by your family, by the Maker, by the whole world.” Garrett sounded sad. “It’s what I want too; make things a little better for the people I love, even if I make jokes like I don’t care. I do care.”

“I know you do,” Sebastian said. “It’s why I love you.”

“I don’t think Andraste meant for people to suffer and give up on love on her behalf.”

“No, she didn’t. But I told you how I was, who I was. I didn’t love anyone, not even myself.”

“You aren’t like that anymore.” Garrett took Sebastian’s face between his hands. “A vow of chastity isn’t supposed to be a punishment. It was supposed to keep you from hurting yourself and other people, wasn’t it? Letting me love you, isn’t that...isn’t that worth bending the rules?”

Sebastian looked pained. “I-” He clenched his jaw; Garrett felt the muscles knot under his fingers. “What would Andraste think if I broke my vows?”

“I think she’d know you’d managed to figure out what she was all about after all. That you’d managed to find a little flicker of love and happiness in this world full of loss and pain and ugliness. She did everything she did out of love for the Maker. I don’t think she’d see love between two people as any different.” He rubbed his thumb over Sebastian’s cheekbone. “I know things won’t stay like this forever. Eventually, life will do what it does and change things. But I love you now. And I’ll love you then too, whatever happens. Why would Andraste be disappointed in that?”

Sebastian looked like he was trying very hard to come up with a reason. It didn’t seem to be going very well.

“Sebastian?” That faraway look in his eyes disappeared. There he was again, sweet, conflicted thing that he is. Garrett really didn’t stand a chance, not for a moment.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you now? Whatever else, you did say-”

Sebastian grinned. Garrett kept his hands on the side of his face and leaned in close, but not all the way. When he spoke again, he felt the faintest brush of Sebastian’s lips against his.

“I love you.”

Garrett would tell the story that he kissed Sebastian, if he was the type to kiss and tell, but in all honestly it was hard to tell who started it. It didn’t even matter. All that mattered was he was finally kissing him,  _ Andraste be praised _ .

Sebastian’s arms were around his waist and one of Garrett’s hands was buried in the thick hair on the back of Sebastian’s head. Before he realized what he was doing, Garrett had Sebastian’s body pinned between him and the stone wall. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this turned on in his entire life and it was entirely possible it was going to end right here.

Garrett tried to catch his breath. “Will you,” he managed. “Come inside now?”

He felt Sebastian’s eyelashes against his cheek when he blinked. “I shouldn’t,” he said. “But I’m going to.”

“Come on,” Garrett said, that familiar tone of sass creeping into his voice. “What would Andraste do?”

Sebastian laughed. “You’re trying so hard. It’s adorable.”

Garrett shrugged, smirking.

“But maybe,” Sebastian said. “You should stop. I’m already coming.”

“Not yet.”

Sebastian’s eyes got big as if he was shocked. It wasn’t all that convincing. Garrett laughed and took Sebastian’s hand to lead him inside.

Sebastian didn’t even pretend to resist.


End file.
